


Gaming Royalty

by bbymandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: You bump into a handsome looking bad boy, but he doesn't seem to match his looks the more you run into each other.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Gaming Royalty

Getting girls' attention and playing volleyball were the only things on Terushima’s mind during his final years of high school. When he got to college though,  _ that  _ was a different story. He definitely kept playing volleyball but the girls never seemed to look his way after all the effort he had put into his literal head. To keep his initial ‘bad boy’ look for the ladies, he got his bleached locks retouched and made sure his piercings were clearly visible at all times possible even if it caught a bird’s attention too. Despite his efforts to look cool, his facade did not last that long once he had opened his mouth. More than a few rejections later, he stopped trying to go up to any random cutie and ask for her number. Until a certain (h/c) haired goddess was walking out the recreational center as he was going in.

“Hey beautiful,” was the only thought and thing he could say as he approached her.  _ Wow! Way to mess that up you idiot! Now she will reject you like all the other girls. Ugh, you need to be cooler dude.  _ Terushima mentally kicked himself for using that painstakingly lame line too many times especially now. She looked up at him with a surprised look in her (e/c) eyes, debating if she should even reply at all. “Um, hello…” her gaze turned to the side as she let out a small snicker. Not wanting to waste his chance he tried to think of something to say but unfortunately the only thing he could say was another hello before turning red in the face. Unable to contain his embarrassment, he rushed forward heading into the gym while he heard the giggle of his goddess slowly getting quieter the further they distanced themselves.  _ Oh geez. That was totally awful dude. _ Making his way over to the metal bench, he quickly strapped on his volleyball shoes and ran onto the court. His old teammates didn’t even question why he was late or why he was red in the face, as this was a normal occurrence after being turned down. During practice he was able to control his thoughts for the most part, but any time he saw a certain (h/c) ponytail pass by he couldn’t help but verify if it was you. “YUUJI!!!!!” A volleyball slammed into the back of his head pushing the metal in his mouth against his teeth. Grimacing at the taste of iron starting to slightly spill over his tongue, he looked back at a fuming Higashiyama. “PAY ATTENTION DUMBASS! IT’S ONLY ME AND YOU ON THIS SIDE SO AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU CARE!” Focusing back to the 2 on 2 practice, he tried his best to not think about you but more than a few times he swore a volleyball shaped crater was starting to form around his neck and undercut.

When he saw you again, it was more than a month later in the library which he rarely visited. Bobata wanted to look around for  _ studious _ girls this time but they were too carefree and rowdy to handle more than 30 minutes there before getting a warning from the librarian. You couldn’t tell if you heard the old woman’s lecture first or if you saw his shiny piercings reflecting in the setting sun. Either way, he caught your attention and you couldn’t help but giggle as you passed behind the boys. Sliding into a seat near what you assumed to be their things, you flashed him a smile when he had the chance to see who was laughing at him. “What’d you do to get yourself in trouble,  _ beautiful _ ?” you smiled sweetly at the red faced man who sat next to you, dragging out the last word. “We were, uh…” the way you stared up at him with big (e/c) eyes could cause his head to explode. “Simply having a nice conversation about how much we love to read right Yuuji?” his light brown haired friend smirked. Normally Terushima would be able to keep his cool and talk to girls easily but with you-  _ with you _ \- he became unable to speak contradicting his carefree nature. You conversed happily with the outgoing guy who introduced himself as Kazuma, and secretly hoped the other one would talk too. You only knew his name was Yuuji since his friend had mentioned it earlier, but after an hour of getting nothing done you shrugged his mental absence off. “Well boys, I better get going. Hopefully I will run into you again,” you shot a wink towards the blonde, “and I will see you on Thursday. Don’t be late, I don’t wait for anyone.” Just like that, you were gone from his line of sight all over again like you had been a month prior.  _ Wait...what did she say? _ Being struck by her parting sentence, the once tomato faced boy glared at his friend across from him. “We are going to a cafe next week,” he teased with a smirk. But that was enough for Terushima to leap across the table, wrestle the unexpecting man down, and pull his long locks back with his fist. “Chill out dude! She offered me a job while you were spacing out!” Making him swear he was telling the truth, he stood up from sitting on his friends back. Before they could even pack their things, a muscular security guard yanked them both towards the exit. Their bags plopped next to them a few seconds after causing them to look at each other and laugh. 

“So she works at a nearby cafe?” His friend walked next to him with his hands rubbing his head, “Yeah. She said they were hiring,” Bobata wanted to tease his friend more but decided against it since his head was still throbbing, “but you were too spaced out to notice. You like her don’t you?” The question caused the now scowling man to jump up with surprise.  _ Do I like her? I haven’t even had a real conversation with her yet. That’s my own fault though.  _ A quick slap came to his back, “I will take that as a yes!” his laughter caused the blonde to scowl but he wasn’t exactly wrong. He was absolutely captivated by you from your (e/c) eyes gazing at him to the gentleness of your smile. Why did he miss a golden opportunity to talk to you when you had even teased him about your first encounter with each other? “Dude! I don’t know what to do! She’s perfect!” Now squatting on the side of the road with his head between his hands, his mind raced with thoughts of you. Not sure how to handle this new scene in front of him, Bobata leaned down and patted the bent over boy on the back. “Well the good thing is, she totally has eyes for you too,” he meant it as a sign of encouragement but the glittery look in Terushima’s eyes made him want to puke. “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” he had to control the urge to kick his friend in the face, “If you paid attention, she was trying to flirt with you stupid!” As they walked to Higashiyama’s apartment, Terushima secretly hoped he would see you again and  _ soon _ . 

But soon wasn’t supposed to be at the top of the stairs leading to his ex teammates dorm. He could feel his breath hitch in his throat as you stood there in the hallway having a seemingly playful conversation with the arched eyebrowed man leaning on his door frame. Bobata gave his friend a sharp jab in the ribs, “Hey! You missed us already?” he yelled, waving and smiling at you. Returning his chaotic energy, you waved back with just as much fervor as the men walked up to you. “She’s locked out so she is going to hang out with us until Hana comes back.” You were wearing (f/c) soft fabric shorts and a matching tank top making you feel a bit more exposed than you wanted to be. Leading the newly formed group into his apartment, your neighbor welcomed everyone warmly but you couldn’t help but feel slightly smaller next to the volleyball players. Even though Bobata stood out the most, you were only 160 centimeters compared to everyone else having at least 15 more over you. “We were going to play Smash but I only have two controllers so you guys can play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets it.” You definitely were not the best at video games but you also didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the guy who caught your eye. Closing your eyes while you threw out your hand, you opened them to see your rock versus Kazuma’s paper versus Yuuji’s paper as well.  _ Well, shit. _ He secretly hoped you would lose so the both of you could have a real conversation but that seemed like it wasn’t going to happen.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get any kind of understanding of how to use the controls, you looked at the boys with puppy dog eyes. “Michi you’re the worst!” you cried as your neighbor refused to help his ‘enemy,’ he wanted it to be an easy win he explained. With a light shove from his friend, Yuuji offered to help but he wasn’t expecting you to sit between his legs. Granted you were seated on the floor while he was on the couch, he could see down your top not that he was really complaining. You had a blanket on your shoulders so there wasn’t a lot that he could see anyway but his  _ imagination _ would definitely be active when he would try to sleep at night. He held the controller with your hands as you tried lifting it up to where he could see the buttons. “This stick moves the character and these let you jump or do special moves,” his voice grumbled in your ear as he spoke, sending a shiver down your spine. Maybe getting locked out was a good thing, you thought to yourself. Still losing, you tilted your head back to grin at the boy seated behind you. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he praised you on your efforts despite the outcome. Switching the controller over to Kazuma, you excused yourself to the restroom leaving the pierced man missing the warmth that you radiated onto his calves. “Dude, make a move before you piss your pants.” The statement was monotone but when he looked up, both of his ex teammates were wearing teasing smirks on their faces while they picked a character neither one revealing who said it. “Shut up. This is all part of the plan I swear,” he blushed. “What plan?” you asked as you reached over the couch next to Yuuji to grab the blanket you had been using. “The plan to make you the worst Smash competitor ever so he can finally win some games obviously!” Katsumichi laughed out. “Well, that’s just  _ rude _ but honestly if it makes you happy then whatever,” you quickly retorted while playfully hitting the blonde. “Yeah, whatever,” he watched as you made yourself comfortable next to him, your knees were brushed up against his. As the boys played, their match got more and more intense as they were both down to their last life and had pretty significant damage. It wasn’t until Kazuma pushed his friend’s avatar off the screen did anyone realize how forward they were learning. “ _ Now  _ who is the worst player Michi?” you teased sticking your tongue out at the sore loser saying it was a fluke. The pair decided to play again without any resistance from the others, you were happy just to watch but Yuuji was more captivated by your arm that had wrapped around his when you were cheering. 

  
Suffering another crushing defeat, Katsumichi decided to switch to a movie since he ‘no longer wanted to be disrespected in his own home.’ Halfway through a Korean thriller, Terushima noticed your eyelids were starting to close halfway. He leaned down to whisper in your ear, “You can lean on me if you are getting tired.” You nodded and placed your (h/c) head on his shoulder, pulling your blanket closer up on you. He wanted time to freeze so you both could stay there in those positions in that encapsulated moment. One new thing he did learn about you, was how much you moved in your sleep. It made him want to laugh but he didn’t want to disturb your slumber either. You moved off his shoulder, to his side as he carefully wrapped an arm around you to make more room for you, and then down to his lap. He jumped as a bloody woman flashed across the screen causing you to make a face and wrap your arm around him facing your head towards his stomach. He was sure you were still asleep but he could gush over how cute you looked. Feeling a weight on his other shoulder he noticed his buddies had also joined in leaning on him too, both of them knocked out. He sighed inwardly wishing he could grab the remote but if he moved his arm, Katsumichi might wake up which would cause Kazuma to stir as well. His savior ended up being Hana who burst through the unlocked front door calling for her roommate. When she saw the sight in front her, she silently laughed at Yuuji’s flushed face. “You look like a dad!” she tried her best not to be loud but her words came out as a whispering shout. “I’ll shoo the boys to bed but can you carry her to our place? She is  _ impossible _ to wake up and terrifying when she is.” Terushima could see her grimace and shake as if a shiver took over her entire body. The long haired boy ended up flopping to the other side of the couch, refusing to move but Hana’s neighbor said it was fine since he was going to stay over the weekend anyways. Scooping your small body princess style, Terushima carefully carried you out of the boy’s apartment and into the one next door. “Her room is on the right, I think her door is open so just throw her on the bed then you can go back to your sons,” she teased. Her boldness didn’t come out often but somehow this time it caught her underclassmen off guard. He placed you gently as he could and pulled the sheets over your body, you instinctively grabbed for the plush next to your pillow snuggling your face into it. “She’s kind of a handful at times like this but at least she is better than you guys used to be,” Hana stated as she stood in your doorway. “I figured it was you when she described someone trying to flirt with her as she left the gym.” He could feel an arrow pierce through his heart,  _ was that a good or bad thing? _ As if she read his mind, “Don’t worry she thinks you’re cute too just take it slow bud.” She walked back to her room mumbling about how she always found herself taking care of people just one year younger than her. He stroked your hair gently before placing a light kiss on your forehead, hopefully one day he would be able to lay next to you instead.


End file.
